Tom Cipher
by LyraeMystery
Summary: A summon saves Bill Cipher from destruction in the mind of Stanley Pines. Who summoned him ? Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Dark Lord Voldemort. When Tom give his soul and body in a deal for something that Bill wasn't able to do anymore, Bill is sent back in time. In a baby Tom's body. How will he complete his part of the deal now? mix of a BillDipp and a TMR/HP AU


"IT'S A DEAL! " Says Bill while he shook Stanford Pines' hand.

Blue flames surrounded the two hands while the demon went into the mindscape of Sixer.

He began laughing maniacally when he reappeared in a white, empty space, with the exception of a door.

" Oh I'm here, I'm finally here ! Look at this places: a perfect, calm, orderly, void. I got to hand it to you Ford, you really now how to clear your-" He cut himself.

Behind the door was Stanley Pines.

" WHAT?! "

The man looked at Cipher with a smile.

"A pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind! Surprised you didn't recognized. "

" WHAT?! The deal's off! " Bill yelled.

The door bursted in blue flames.

" What the- no no no no "

" Oh yeah, you're going down Bill, you're getting erased, my memory got! Pretty clever, huh? " Said Stan with a grin.

Bill began to panic. He was stuck and he was going to be killed, erased, forgotten.

" You idiot ! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind too?! "

Stan only shrugged.

" Huh, It's not like I was using this place for much anyway "

" Let me out of here ! Let me-" the demon snapped his fingers, trying to run away, but nothing took place.

No. no no no nononono

" Why isn't it working?! " Shouted Cipher.

Pines got up and said:

" Hey look at me, turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon! You're a real wize guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family! "

He didn't even _mean_ to mess with them! Stanford simply had to make the portal and join him to destroy the world at his side! It was not his fault if Sixer has fallen in the portal! It was not his fault if the Gleeful boy had asked him to go in Stanley's mind ! It was not his fault if the twins had been involved! It was not his fault if Pine Tree did not know how to recognize the loopholes in his deal. IT WAS NOT HIS FAULT IF HE HAD MESSED WITH THE PINES!

Hell, he even tried to get Sixer to listen to reason!

" You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money, babe, rich, infinite power, your own galaxy PLEASE! " He cried.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to be deleted in this flat of existence yet. He knew that Stanley was going to say no, it was obvious. He knew that he could not escape. But as he believed that everything was lost, he felt something familiar in him, a kind of tug...

A summon! Yes! Even if he couldn't go out with his powers, nothing could stop the power of a well realized summon, and that , he had to admit it, had must have been realized by a master.

He calmed down immediately, his color and his eye becoming normal again. The expression of the other one passed from triumph to confusion while the demon made lazily appear his cane in his hand while putting back his top of shape (in position), not scared by the growing blue flames anymore.

"Well... It looks like you're the one stuck in there now...Goodbye Stanley Pines, I have other things to do, other place to go!"

"WHAT ?!" Yelled the other.

Without answering, the triangle disappeared in a burst of blue flames.

"Bill Cipher?" said a ... man ... (?) resembling a snake,with a pale, almost white, skin, crimson eyes and a face without a nose, looking at him.

"That's me Snaky ! So, what do you want from me?" Asked Bill Cipher.

The latter was in the center a pentagram of blood in the middle of a dark forest.

"I got a deal, and my name is Lord Voldemort, thank you." The Dark Lord replied.

"You're welcome Snaky, and I'm listening."

"Actually, I got two deals." Said Voldemort, pretending not to have heard the first part. "Number one: I know you're omnipotent and I need to know if I'll survive, if Potter is going to die and the dark will win."

"That's ok for me but I want a puppet."

 _It's always nice to have a physical shape, especially if the form has a magical core._

"I have enough followers to sacrifice one."

 _Ah, another one who does not see the loophole. Always fun !_

"DEAL!" Yelled Bill as he stretched out his hand, wrapped in blue flames. Without hesitation, the other accepted his hand, sealing the Deal.

Immediately, the demon felt the power flow through him.

"So, here's my end of the deal: you're not going to survive tonight, the Golden Boy is gonna win and plunge the wizarding world in an era of decay, before magic finally dies in seven hundred years."

The man remained silent for several seconds before saying:

"What brings my second Deal: I want to win, I want the dark to win and I want the magic to survive."

Bill hummed a little before asking:

"It's a pretty big thing that you're asking for Snaky, y'know? What would you give me for that?"

"I will give my soul, if it is enough."

Tom Riddle managed to hold back the grin that wanted to appear on his face.

It's not like the demon could _really_ recover his soul.

During his time, the dream demon was hardly cackling madly.

 _A soul! Ah, no more people are willing to sacrifice their souls nowadays! But the power it gives .. In addition, nothing better than to have an empty body when you want to own it! When I return to Gravity Falls, my power will be at its maximum, and more stupid mistakes now._

"It's a deal Snaky!"

But as their hands joined, the flames became blinding, he felt himself begin to turn and without being able to do anything, his only eye closed, plunging him into complete darkness.

 _What has happended?_

Was the first thing Bill asked himself when he found his senses, or at least part of it.

His vision still blurred, he had to concentrate to see where he was.

From what he saw and heard, he was in the arms of a person. In a nursery.

A nursery.

As he tried to understand what he was doing in a child's body, he heard clearly:

"Tom ... for his dad ... Marvolo ... for my father and-" suddenly the woman's voice stopped and Bill finally saw his face.

She was a skeletal woman, with a pallid and sickly complexion, grassy hair and graceless features.

A name came to his mind.

 _Merope Gaunt_.

Oh.

 _Her_.

He remembered when she had summoned him, shortly before her delivery.

 _"Make him live" she has said "Make me live and do great things."_

And Bill has accepted.

So, Snaky was Merope's son? Ah, yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle, he remembered now.

Merope's weak voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"And ... Bill ... Cipher ... like the one ... that will make him ... do ... great ... things ..."

"So, Tom Cipher?" Asked the wife of the orphanage.

"Y-Yes ... I hope ... he'll look like ... his dad and ... you, Bill ..." Then the breathing of the woman slows down, until she was totally motionless on the white bed.

If his newborn body allowed him, Bill would grin.

"Poor women ... I wonder who this Bill is ... And if the strange eyes color came from the kid's father." Said a woman of about forty.

"I don't know, but I think this Tom Cipher will do great things ..."

* * *

For those wondering why Bill is in mini Tom:

In both deals, Voldy had to give his soul and body (even if he didn't knew it). Given that Bill could not really or very hardly realizes his part of the deal when he arrived, and that Voldy didn't have what he promised, the magic used in the deal returned Bill back in the past , In Tom's body

So now, Bill only has to fill his part of the deal.

Note: In this story, Stan and Ford will be born in 1930, and Shermi (Dipper and Mabel grandmother) will be born in 1935

Ps : I don't know if Shermi is a boy or a girl in GF, but in this fanfiction, she's a girl


End file.
